


purr

by sunshine_captain



Series: Cat!Spock [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cat!Spock, Embarrassed Jim, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mind Meld, Pon Farr, Purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_captain/pseuds/sunshine_captain
Summary: The pon farr is nearing its end, Spock is as much like a cat as ever, and Jim is eager for it to be over.





	purr

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Under The Influence. You probably want to read that first; more cat!Spock antics. :D

This isn't going to be a problem. Jim knows that much. They've finally reached the point in Spock's pon farr where they can have sex and bring it to an end. He's more relieved about that than he cares to admit. Spock behaving like a cat is cute, but it's also more than a little exhausting, and as the pon farr has progressed he's been talking even less and demanding attention more. All the time. Jim can't wait to get Spock back to normal.

The door is locked, there's been no trouble in this area of space for weeks, Scotty, Uhura, and Sulu have the command chair between them, and Jim has Spock laid out in front of him, half naked and waiting for his touch.

He's already worked Spock's shirt off, and Spock is laying quietly while his hair is stroked. Every time Jim lifts a hand off of him to try and finish undressing him though, he starts protesting (growling, actually _growling_ ), trying to crawl into Jim's lap and pushing his forehead into his shoulder.

“Spock,” he says exasperatedly after he stops petting and tries to unfasten his pants for what feels like the tenth time, only to end up with Spock nudging him for attention so firmly he's almost pushed off the bed. “I'm not trying to run away from you, you'll get a lot more attention if you'll just let me get you naked.”

Spock pushes his way firmly into Jim's arms and onto his lap, that intense direct stare leveled on Jim as he gets comfy. He rubs his face against Jim's, squirms to try and get closer even when there's no space between them.

Jim feels arousal not so much creeping as rushing upon him, the same way it has every time Spock has crawled into his lap the last week. This time he's actually supposed to be doing something about it, but that's not so easy. Spock is heavy and now he's started _nuzzling_ Jim, burrowing his forehead into Jim's neck. Somehow his hand found its way back into Spock's hair and is stroking it without conscious thought.

So much for this being easy. Okay. He can work with this. He keeps petting Spock, and unfastens Spock's pants with the other. Then he heaves Spock off his lap and back onto the bed, following him down and almost laying on him so he won't complain. Spock seems happy with this. He pushes up into Jim, and even allows him to move down enough to take off his pants.

Spock's not wearing any underwear. Jim has had to pester him to get dressed, usually bribe him with more petting and snuggling whenever he wants Spock to wear clothes, and even then it's all he can do to get a shirt and pants on him. Most of the time he doesn't bother, and Spock just roams around through their quarters and the bathroom absolutely bare, chasing after Jim whenever he gets so much as a room away.

It will be quite the thing to see how Spock reacts when he's back to normal and remembering chasing Jim around naked demanding attention.

He gets the pants off and starts to strip his own off, but as soon as he lets go to pull his shirt off Spock is growling in protest and trying to rub his cheek against Jim's now bare chest. He succeeds, and Jim bites his lip. This is so awkward. Spock isn't purposely trying to arouse him, but damn it, he is. And _how._

“Stop, Spock, I have to get naked too.” He tries to push Spock back down flat on the bed so he can stand up and take the rest of his clothes off. 

Spock disagrees, sitting straight back up but Jim backs away across the room, pulling clothing off as quickly as he can as Spock advances. 

“Jim! Return to me,” Spock snaps, lunging for him. 

Jim is so surprised to hear his voice he doesn't move away in time and Spock sends them straight to the ground, immediately rubbing and nuzzling him all over, hands petting Jim's hair and _oh god then he licks his cheek._

At least he got all his clothes off. Enough. It's time to bring this to an end. Jim wants Spock back to normal and if he doesn't get finish this soon he might die of sexual frustration.

“Come on, Spock. Let's go get back on the bed.” He pets Spock's hair and he follows Jim willingly back to bed.

Several minutes later, they're both on the bed, Jim has lube, and he's trying to figure out whether or not Spock likes what he's doing. He's stretched out on his back, watching Jim quietly as Jim gets him ready, but even though he's physically aroused there's none of his usual responses. He's not making the little noises Spock normally makes, or moving around in response the way Jim is accustomed to. 

“Spock? Does it feel good?” He asks hopefully.

He moves his fingers a certain way and Spock erupts into a purr. Jim raises his eyebrows and stops moving them. The purring stops, too. When he does what he did before, Spock starts to purr again. 

It's very strange, there's no doubt about that, but Jim has endured weirder things for Spock's sake. He can work with this. And actually, as he encourages Spock to move his legs to make room for him, he touches Spock's chest and can _feel_ his purring and okay, wow, that's...actually turning him on. 

Embarrassed, his face probably on fire, he pushes into Spock and leans down to kiss him as he always does. Spock allows the kiss, but he's more interested in pulling Jim as close to his body as possible, nuzzling him, purring in his ear.

The more Jim moves the louder Spock purrs. When he reaches between their bodies to touch him, Spock gets so loud he sounds like some kind of motor, and he starts wiggling eagerly against Jim, arching up against him and butting his head under Jim's chin.

When Spock climaxes, he plants a hand on Jim's face and initiates a meld. He's completely unprepared for it, in all the exhaustion and constant cuddles and the damned _yowling,_ he forgot that Spock had mentioned that melding was part of what was needed to end pon farr.

He's hit with a cyclone of pure adoration and love, and not a little smugness and pride that Jim _belongs_ to Spock. Jim is _his_ and he wants Jim to know it.

“I know, Spock,” Jim whispers, or maybe he says it in the meld. He's not sure because he's finishing then too and it's a little distracting. But not so distracting he doesn't feel Spock's equal pride and satisfaction at belonging to Jim.

Spock's hand slips away and the meld goes with it. Spock starts up his purr again and pushes against Jim until he's on his back and he can lay on his chest and sleep. He's really too heavy for that to be comfortable. Jim leaves him there and slips into a light doze.

When he wakes up, Spock is no longer on his chest. He's pressed against his side, his arms around Jim, dark eyes open and fixed on his face.

“Spock?”

“Jim,” Spock breathes, and their lips meet. 

The slow, sweet way Spock kisses him tells everything he needs to know. Spock is back to normal. Jim couldn't be happier.

“You were pretty cute when you were behaving like a cat. Chasing me around naked and demanding cuddles every second of the day.” Jim grins when he sees the way the tips of Spock's ears go green. “I'm glad you're normal again, though. I missed you.”

“I have already told you that the ancient Vulcan creature I share ancestry with is not a Terran cat. It is—”

Spock is adorable when he gets embarrassed and huffy. Jim cuts him off with another kiss, and pulls the blanket more tightly around them. There's another day before they're due back on duty, and he intends to spend as much time as possible holding Spock close and trading kisses.

He knows Spock agrees because he hugs Jim back tightly and returns every kiss with eager affection.


End file.
